Water runs dry
by Shin-Kaname
Summary: Song fic bout' Ryo/aya... sorry bout' the numbers thingy... Ryota makes it an effort to get ayako away from his life!? (wha?! why?!) well... find out... if he'll be okay bout' that!!! reviews please!! ^ ^


"WATER RUNS DRY"  
  
  
  
A/N hi it's me!!! while waiting for your reviews on my last fic, "Addicted to you" I came up with this song based fan fic. This takes place after shohoku lost the game with kainan.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Water runs dry"  
  
(by: Boys 2 men)  
  
He just stood there… nothing to do… nothing to think over… just standing in front of their backyard court… alone… the feeling of loneliness slid in… complete silence accompanies him… why did he feel so bereft? Is it because they lost the game with Kainan? Or because of her?  
  
  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 We don't even talk anymore  
  
And we don't even know what we argue about  
  
"Ryota, cheer up!! We still have a game against Ryonan!!" she said as she gives me her smiling face.  
  
I didn't look to face her… I just turned around my back in front of hers…. I was so pissed off… this was our chance… and we blew it off. Just like that… it wasn't anyone's fault… but I couldn't just help but feel down… I have to hide my tears… in front of her… of them…  
  
"Ryota… it's okay… if we can't win it now, will win it next time!!" I can tell from the sound of her voice she really was disappointed… why can't she just say it straight at me… we lost the game… our team is still weak… were good for nothing bull shit.  
  
"Cut the crap… we lost… there's no chance for us…" I argued with her… and yet she didn't left me… nor get mad… she pat me at the shoulder and gave me her usual perky smile as she handed me a towel. What the hell got into me to get really pissed off with her? may be the game was too tense… I guess.  
  
"Ryota… may be we should go out or something just for fun ne?" she asked me, and knelt down in front of me. She steadied her hands on my knees just to balance herself… she almost fell down… she almost made me laugh… almost.  
  
"Ayako why don't you just leave me alone!" I yelled at her… but… the voice was so cold…distant… did I just yelled at her?  
  
7 Don't even say I love you no more  
  
Cause sayin' how we feel is no longer allowed.  
  
"Ryota… you're just stressed out… c'mon… cheer up!!" her face shone on me like sunshine… I yelled at her… but why is she doing this? Why can't she whack me on the head or something?  
  
"You know may be I am!! But I don't need help from you okay!!" I urged myself to stop… I tried to berate myself, stop it… your hurting her too much… don't forget you love her….  
  
"Just stop caring… stop… feeling pity… for us!! For… for… me…" I finally calmed myself… I admit it felt good to shout everything I need to shout… but not at her… not to the girl I worshipped and love… she doesn't deserve such treatment…  
  
8 Some people will work things out  
  
And some doesn't know how to change  
  
  
  
I felt her hands grew cold and stiff. She nodded, trying to tell me from her actions… that she clearly understands… she knew I wasn't like this… I wasn't as down like this… she always knows how I react in every game… I had this challenged look on my face… whether we win or lose… I always make it a habit to get up and stand up… push myself…  
  
"You know what Miyagi? You're right… I really pity you…" she stops walking, I faced her, her back in front of me a few paces away. She just called me Miyagi… a sign… a really bad sign.  
  
"Pity you for hiding… don't worry I'll not get in your way… I'll never get in your way." Guilty… I felt so guilty… she said to me all those words… her voice seemed to crack… I noticed two teardrops falling down the floor. She left me… why does every step she took burdened me?! It felt like she going away… never coming back… it felt I'll never see her again… to talk to her again.  
  
  
  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
  
We might watch our whole lives pass us by  
  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
  
We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives  
  
Don't do it baby  
  
I thought I can't laugh it out… I thought I can hide the pain… I'm bearing… because of this…. A whole week had passed and still no response… I can't nearly sit across her… or mostly beside her… I can't even talk to her… nor feel the pain of her fan whacking my head… God I missed her… her smile… perky attitude… mostly all of her.  
  
I did it… I can't believe I blew it up… every damn thing… I made it an effort to stay close to her… everything I did was because of her… I love her… I have to do something… before it's too late… or is it?!  
  
Now they can see the tears in our eyes  
  
But we deny the pain that lies deep in our hearts  
  
"Oi!!! Ayako-san!! Why don't you whack this baka!! He's been doing flop shoots and passes this past few practices!" Hanamichi exclaimed at her… pointing at me… I hope I got her attetion.  
  
"Shut up!! Didn't I tell you to concentrate in dribbling that ball?" she turned her eyes to me… I stiffed… as usual… but she wasn't the Aya-chan I known… she's different… towards me…  
  
"He can take care of himself…" she tore her eyes away from me… I was waiting for her to yell at me… or even whack me with her fan… but to no avail… I DID blew it… every bit of it….  
  
  
  
Well maybe that's a pain we can't hide  
  
Cause everybody knows that we're both torn apart  
  
I finally got to walk her home… with much prodding… I didn't care if she was pissed off… of me… but I had too…  
  
"Look… I'm sorry." I started, she was going to fast… I know she was avoiding me… she doesn't want to see my face… nor walk beside her…  
  
as I stopped, she heard me and stopped. She gave me a "What for" look as she faces me.  
  
"For everything… I'm sorry for being insensitive… I'm sorry for loving you so much… that I can't help but feel so hurt when you left me." my voice increased… I wanted to let her know she was a part of me… a part of what I am… a part of what will I become…  
  
"Left? I never left you… it's like we're together in the first place… are we?" she looked at me coldly… I know what she meant… everything went in circles… I searched her eyes for a tinge of concern… or … pity… it's like I'm in the twilight zone that everything goes the wrong way…  
  
Why do we hurt each other?  
  
Why do we push love away?  
  
  
  
I felt my knees fall to the side walk pavement… why does her words hurt me so much… she's not like that…  
  
"I love you…. And I'll always will…" I tried to whisper to her… I waited for her answer… silence. I felt a cold sweat trickle down my nape to my back.  
  
  
  
"Then… what do you think when I tried to avoid you?" she asked, I saw her soft hand touching me… I felt her… I felt the ayako I known and loved…  
  
I raised my head to look at her… there she was a few inches from my face, her blue eyes smiled warmly at mine…  
  
  
  
I know I wasn't forgiven… I know she really felt hurt… terribly hurt… but this will do… for now…  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Guys!! Sorry for the rough ending okay? Do be easy on the comments please!!!!  
  
Thanks to Shouji who triggered the neurotic writer in me… thanks for giving me the c.d.!!!… last… last… last… year ago ( I think!)  
  
Please reviews are truly accepted… and if you're really pissed off with the fic… don't put it in the review… just e-mail me or sumthin' ( I guess ) 


End file.
